


Cuddles

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Tlib FFC 2020 - original works [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: February Ficlet Challenge, February Ficlet Challenge 2020, Love Confession, M/M, Pining, Pining Idiots, Sharing a Bed, Spoilers in the author notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: When their vacation resort runs out of room, George is forced to share a bed with his best friend and crush-for-life Sammy.FFC Day 10: Modern AUSee end author notes for spoilery tags.
Relationships: George/Sammy, OMC/OMC
Series: Tlib FFC 2020 - original works [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620334
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Cuddles

“Dude, George, I both, A, never want to leave and B, think my feet are about to fall off.” Sammy falls back against the posh hotel bed, sighing. “Am I totally being  _ that _ bestie if I stay in the room for a couple of hours?”

“Of course not. I could use a rest, too.” George has to actually shake himself after he gets caught up admiring the way Sammy’s shirt is riding up over his stomach, the dark swirls of hair visible there.  _ Come on, George, stop objectifying your best friend. _

Oh god, maybe this trip had actually been  _ the worst _ idea. 

“I’ll just, uh...I think I’m going to take a nap in the chair.” George nods to it behind him. 

“Are you kidding? Come on, come take a nap with me. I know you’re not ‘no-homoing’ me. And I’m not that big.” 

There’d been a mix up at the resort when they’d arrived two days ago for fun and relaxation. It’s peak season, and the entire resort is booked, including all the rooms with double beds. They’d been apologetic, of course, comping them a couple of passes, but the result had been that he and Sammy are now sharing a very lovely room overlooking the lake with...one Queen bed. (Sammy had immediately made the joke under his breath, “Oh, appropriate, two queens for a Queen,” because Sammy is Sammy.) 

“Yeah, uh. Sure, Sam.” 

Even as he kicks off his shoes, he knows this is the stupidest idea he’s ever had. Maybe even stupider than actually thinking he could handle bringing his best friend and his biggest crush to said crush’s dream vacation. 

Any elation he’d felt last Christmas watching Sammy open his present has long since faded. 

He shakes his head again, trying to break his melancholy. It’s not Sammy’s fault that he’s such a pining fool that he can’t make a move if his life depends on it. Internally groaning, he takes the barest edge of the bed and eventually falls asleep. 

Of course, somehow, an hour later, when he blinks awake, he’s cuddled up against Sammy’s chest, his hand resting comfortably on Sammy’s stomach. He freezes, his breath catching in his throat, as he looks up to Sammy’s face, but Sammy’s just scrolling on his phone, not paying attention, his fingers slowly brushing through George’s hair. 

George gasps, drawing Sammy’s attention down, and an embarrassed look crosses his face. “Oops, uh- sorry.” And then Sammy withdraws his fingers, leaving George feeling bereft and alone. 

“No, no, I’m the one that got all up in your personal space, sorry.” George rolls back over to his side of the bed, rubbing at his eyes. “Shit, I was out.” 

Sammy gives him a little grin. “It was pretty adorable, though. Had no idea you were such a cuddler.” 

“Seriously, I’m sorry about that.” George wipes his hand over his face, looking forward to a future time when this will all be a memory he laughs over. 

Sammy’s foot nudges his leg.  _ “I’m  _ serious. You don’t have to feel sorry. Hey, come on, let’s go get some margaritas, get a little tipsy, get a little dancy.” He shimmies his hips, making George smile reflexively. “You with me?” 

“It’s only 2pm, but also, I’m  _ so  _ with you.” 

They roll out of the bed together, George taking the time to stretch his arms over his head. When he looks back, he swears he catches Sammy eyeing him with interest, the same way he’d been earlier, but it’s gone in a second, and probably never was there in the first place. 

He’s in the middle of tying his shoes when the room’s tv flicks itself on. 

“Visitors,” a pleasant female voice intones, “There is no need to be alarmed. We are experiencing a level 1 breach, which should be taken care of shortly. At this time, we ask that you please wait in your rooms until the breach can be contained.” 

“Uhhhh, what the shit?” Sammy asks, his hand pausing on his wallet on the dresser. 

His heart beating quickly, George crosses over to the window and draws back the curtains. Below, everything sees normal, but- but there’s a weird cloud coming toward them.

Sammy appears by his side. “What the fuck is that? Is that the- George, that’s the-” 

There’s a terrifying screech, and then part of the cloud breaks away to swoop down to Margaritaville and pick up a tourist. 

“Yeah, that’s the fucking pterodactyls. Remember our jeep ride yesterday, all blocked off? They-” George gasps as the tourist is dropped from a horrible height, and all hell breaks loose below. “Ohhhhh shit.” 

He gulps, watching the chaos, as Sammy’s hand slips over his on the windowsill. “George-”

George looks into Sammy’s eyes, surprised at the feeling there. “Yeah?” 

“I need to tell you-” 

_ ‘Can’t make a move if your life depends on it…’ _

“-I love you.” 

There’s another screech outside, and George’s heart pounds in his throat. “You do?” 

Sammy squeezes his hand. “You know, if we don’t...if we don’t make it, I wanted you to know that. It just seemed right. And if we live, you know, we can just forget about it, okay?” 

George turns away from the window, letting the curtain fall on the chaos outside. “Fuck I am. We make it out of here alive, I’m taking you on a date.” 

“What?” 

“I love you too, okay?” George reaches out, cupping Sammy’s cheek. “I love you, too. I’ve been in love with you since the summer…” He pauses, grief overtaking his heart for a second as he remembers his father dying. “Since  _ that _ summer.” 

There’s a thud as something hits the side of the building. Sammy jumps, but pulls George closer. “We’re a pair of fools. All that wasted time.” 

“It’s not wasted, I still spent it with you,” George murmurs. 

“Oh my  _ god, _ you  _ do _ love me.” Sammy leans forward, his lips hovering inches away from George’s. “This okay?” 

“Mhmm,” George manages to hum before Sammy kisses him. 

It’s everything he’s ever dreamed of, Sammy pressed against him like this. 

“Attention visitors,” the TV lady intones again. “We are experiencing a level five breach. Please stay in your rooms until evacuation boats have arrived. We will have you off the island soon. You’ll receive a refund for any days remaining on your trip.” 

There are more screams from outside, but when George looks out again, it looks like uniformed employees are using tranqs on the pterodactyls. “You know, I know it was your dream to visit Jurassic World, but I’m thinking, for our anniversary next year, how about a staycation?” 

Sammy snorts, pulling George to him for a fierce hug. “It’s a date.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler tags: Dinosaurs
> 
> This one was fun to write, too, though I was distracted so it's not my best. :D
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated!


End file.
